


Compilation Error

by Celeste_030



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 第一次Tony Stark杀死Steve Rogers是个意外。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compilation Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892343) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



第一次Tony Stark杀死Steve Rogers是个意外。

*

当那个不能想象的事情发生的时候，Tony没在那里。

他最后一次看到Steve时，后者正从牢房里朝他大吼。在那之前，Steve毁掉了他的面甲，盾牌高举，而Tony能够记得的最可怕的事实就是那个——他最好的朋友要杀掉他——但是在那时，战争已经几乎把他们两个都毁了，而Tony已经累了，非常的累，死亡或是一次很好的休憩。

他现在是神盾局的局长。他告诉自己，他有其他的、更加重要的责任；真相是他不想再一次被提醒着，他和Steve的友谊还剩下了什么。

所以事情时这样发生的：全世界都看着美国队长被领向他的审判，全世界都看着他在法院门前的楼梯上被刺杀。在那先呼喊声开始之前，在绝境给他展示那高清的录像之前，Tony有着整整三十秒的幸福的无知。

他拥有永恒，去重新细看，去放大图像，去放缓速度，为了看见那颗正好穿过Steve心脏的子弹。

倒回去，一遍又一遍地，直到事实印刻在他的脑海里。

*

他并不是有意地去记得后面的那些场景，绝境是——绝境把所有的资料都保存在他大脑的硬盘里——但Tony并没有兴趣去访问那些文件。

__Steve，正倒下，Steve，在流血，Steve——死了。_ _

当Tony回过神来，他的办公室里一片狼藉，他的电脑在那里只是为了显示黑色背景上的白色的句子， _ _Steve死了、我的错、__ 或者 _ _这不值得__ ，而Tony自己则蜷缩在角落，脸上挂着泪水。他一能够站起来够着屏幕就一拳击穿了它，然后，仍然颤抖着，他确保没有把绝境传到其他终端上。

他倚靠着墙壁——他的椅子毁了——试着去思考，然而他做不到。

__Steve死了。_ _

而Tony是错的，早些时候，战争已经摧毁了他们两个人。为什么在那时候Steve没有把盾牌砸下来呢？

Tony所做的一切可怕的事情，都毫无意义。

Steve死了，而Tony不能修正它。

 _ _但他可以，__ 他叛逆的大脑思考着，而Tony把这个想法推开了，远远的；他可以像那样毁灭世界。

Steve——他不可以那样对Steve。

*

他全身覆盖着战甲。当然，只是以防万一，绝不是因为他不能忍受 _ _没有穿着__ 它的想法。

在神盾局的会议上，他们在商量着美国队长的葬礼的细节。

Tony撑足了五分钟，才忍不住从会议室跑了出去，更像是绝境操控着他的脚步来到浴室，而不是其他合理的想法。他脱掉盔甲，脱力地跪在马桶前，恶心到了极点。遥远地，他在想着这怎么可能——他记不清自己上一次进食是什么时候了。

__葬礼。_ _

Steve不可以死。

Tony留在那里，直到他能做的就只有干呕，他筋疲力尽，还不如一醉方休，而他为了这个想法讨厌自己。

他想要Steve来让他感到安心，但Steve再也不会来了。

除非……不。

他想要喝一杯，让自己忘记，就一会儿，然后他哭了，敲打着地面，用力到能在战甲的力量下使其开裂，然后他继续可悲着，在三栖母舰里，而他不在乎，他对所有事情都不在乎了。

Steve死了，而这是Tony的错，而没有什么， _ _没有什么是__ 值得的，Tony得告诉Steve，但是他不能。

（他 _ _可以的。__ ）

他把自己拼凑回去，在洗脸的时候拒绝看向镜子，然后他再次穿上战甲。

*

 _ _这不值得，__ 他想着，他不能停止思考， _ _这不值得，不值得，__ 但也许他假装告诉Steve——也许这能够——也许这能够让某些事，任何事变得好一些……

他去了母舰的太平间。两个特工站在门口，而Tony有足够的思考能力去说，“我是你们的局长，你们没有收到备忘录吗？”而不是用武力开路。

他看见Steve的尸体，冰冷地躺在枱面上，穿着被撕破的制服，上面有着子弹的洞——

Tony摇了摇头。他不可以这么做，不可以。

即使他可以修复这个，然后——然后他就能拥有Steve，接着他们会处理剩下的事情，在一起。

*

他知道这是错的，而他不在乎，因为这是现在他能做的最正确的一件事。

他飞到复仇者大厦。

__Steve，在倒下，Steve，正流血，Steve，冰冷地躺在桌板上，Steve，苍白的并且死了。_ _

不不不。

他击破了窗户来到他的卧室，关掉了大厦的警报。他的臂铠随着意愿脱下，然后他来到了他的抽屉前。

无限宝石闪耀着耀眼的、几乎是金色的黄光。他小心翼翼地把它捧在手里，像是他能够把他毁坏似的。这不是时间宝石，所以他不能够只是回到过去——去阻止战争？去哪里拯救Steve，替他挡住子弹？他不确定自己要做什么，而这并没有意义，因为现在现实宝石正温暖、舒服地躺在他的手心里，而Tony只需要一样东西。

__Steve Rogers，活着的。_ _

他知道了自己的愿望，但却晚了一秒钟才意识到问题。

Steve就在他的房间里，忽然地，互动的，呼吸着的——绝境的确再说他是 _ _活着的。__ 但 _ _怎样活着__ 就成了一个谜团，因为 _ _那个弹孔还在他的身上__ 而且他还是穿着跟在太平间里同样的一套破碎的衣服，他的皮肤是病态的苍白，然后——

Tony在他注意到自己身处在哪里之前射击了他，然后Steve倒下了，就像是Tony看过无数遍的录像里的一样，除了现在是在他的卧室里这一点，然后 _ _Steve站起来了。__ 他立刻再次起身，胸口还有个洞。他没有说话，他就只是—— _ _看着__ ，用他那双恐怖的蓝眼睛，然而Tony不能忍受这个，他用斥力炮瞄准了Steve的头，开了火。

Tony在颤抖着，宝石还在他的手里，Steve再次开始动弹的时候他只是想要它停下。Steve不动了。Tony紧紧地闭上眼，他不能去看。这全都错了。

他杀了Steve，他知道，但这并不重要。他能够挽救这个。他就是一团糟，几乎动弹不得，但他知道自己做了错事，而他也清楚，直到把它修正为止，自己是不会罢休的。

他试着让自己呼吸，而他思考的另一个线程想知道无限宝石的事。就像是有着现实本身的来源代码——Tony需要精确地想着，在这里。

他不只是想要Steve或者，他想要一个 _ _正确__ 的世界，一个Steve从来没有死去过的世界。

某种像是幻境的东西：他知道自己仍然站在卧室里，绝境是那么告诉他的，但他也能够看到他自己和Steve在战场上，金属拳头与盾牌相抵，无限战争在进行着，他们的周围全是战火——

Tony猛地从中抽身，他仍然能够闻到硝烟的味道，而他想着， _ _不。__ 他要一个他们不再战斗的世界。

他的思维很清晰。他想着： _ _一个在超级英雄法案之前的世界，没有法案，__ 然后立刻舍弃了它。法案无论如何总是会出现的，战争也总是会爆发。 _ _一个他赞同我的想法的世界，__ Tony这么想着，然后感觉到不适。他不能那样对Steve，不可以像那样强行改变他的思想。

那这个如何，他收拢手指抓住宝石， _ _一个就像是我们现在这个的世界，战争已经结束，而Steve没有被刺杀。__

然后现实从他身边开始重塑。

*

Tony剧烈地颤抖着。有那么几秒，他什么都看不见；只有白噪声充斥着他的耳朵。他眨了眨眼，抽搐着，双手握得紧紧的。他感觉到右手里抓着些什么，然后终于能看清：一颗黄色的宝石，在闪闪发光。

记忆涌进来的时候感觉正被鞭子抽打，他喘着气，仓促地让绝境给他展示Steve的录像——

Steve的审判。Steve，安然无恙地在法庭里，看上去很疲惫，但是 _ _还活着。__

活着的。

Tony做到了。

他松了一口气，仍然感觉不怎么真实，但他浏览着所有的媒体投稿，他们都认定美国队长正在发表证言。没有什么刺杀，也没有什么Steven在法院门前血流不止的事情发生。

现实宝石在Tony的指间散发着热度，但他知道，在亲眼看见Steve之前，他是不会完全相信的。看见事情变得——不是 _ _正确。__ 没什么是正确的。他们仍然会张超，他们依然不是朋友，并且再也不会是了，但Steve还活着。

这就足够了。这必须如此。

（这是真实的：用他的斥力炮对准Steve的恶心感，看见他们攻击他的景象，烧焦皮肉的气味，还有Steve的脸，苍白，震惊。）

如果Tony现在不去见他，他还是可以假装一切都已经被修复了，不可以吗？

*

世界并没有让他假装太长时间。

Steve承认有罪，就像是他 _ _有胆去__ 让法官把他关起来，就像是他没有意识到，看见美国队长进监狱，这会怎样影响所有人。

也许他并没有。他看上去也没有意识到，他的支持和缺乏可能对其他人意味着什么。

（对Tony；他永远不会意识到这对Tony意味着什么。）

Tony被传去作证，而他讨厌这个，讨厌自己要被强迫着去见Steve——讨厌这义序意味着 _ _他不会见到他，__ 只有一具行走的尸体，就像大厦房间里的一样，讨厌这个他不得不穿着一套真正的西装回应质疑的场合。

 _ _这不值得，__ 他走的每一步都在思考着，迫使自己不要颤栗，想知道为什么绝境不能像在战争之前那样帮他管理好情绪。

“你确定你要上吗？”Carol在法庭外面问他。

Tony对她笑了笑，微微侧了一下头，对于周围的闪光灯来说这是个很好的拍照角度。“是的。”他说道，信心全是假的。Carol皱了皱眉，但是她现在并不能阻止他。

打开门就像是刑罚本身，能让自己穿过这扇门对他而言都是非人的成就。然后他看见：Steve，完整而迷人。Steve，活着的。

Tony不确定自己为什么，比起绝境和桌面上的书面报告，更加相信自己的眼睛，但他相信自己，他相信。

他强迫自己，在上去回答问题、以及再三重申‘Steve应该被赦免，如果他被允许作为一名复仇者去服务大众会更有好处’时不要忍不住露出笑容。而那绝对不值得被惩罚。

Steve的脸上一片阴暗，拳头紧握。他手腕上的手铐是Tony的作品。

Tony在离开讲台时周围开始低语，不过距离审判结束还有好几个星期。

他是个未来学家，他知道以后会怎样。

他也可以修复这个，他可以修复所有事物。他不应该这么做，但是—— _ _他可以。__

这感觉就像是在喝酒，他遥远地想着，有那么多能够毁了一切的可能性，而他也能够修复这个，他可以创造一个没有酒精的世界，还有这个，这是一条非常危险的道路。他知道这会通向哪里，只要撮一口，然后你就会停不下来。威士忌或者力量，两者鲜有差别。

Tony可以比那个更强大。

他在走出去的时候可以全程感受到Steve放在他身上的视线。

*

Tony准备好了一切：理由、好处、数据、关于美国队长对人们的意义的演讲。

“Stark，我不认为我需要告诉你为什么我会拒绝。”总统说道。

这倒没错，他不需要——Tony可以列出所有为什么赦免Steve Rogers会是个坏主意的原因，从 _ _Steve不想被赦免__ 开始。但Steve不想要很多东西，而他 _ _被需要着。__ 这个世界需要他，Tony需要他，不是像一个罪犯一样被关押着，而是在外面，做着好事。

“没错，长官，谢谢你。”Tony说道，他的大脑从他们结束通话后就开始自动运作着。

Tony一直把无限宝石放在身边，以防万一；他现在可以感觉到，在他的腕关节之间，搏动着的能量。他想要使用它，但他甚至不清楚 _ _怎样__ 使用。去改变总统的思想？去给 _ _他自己__ 权力？

这个想法让他顿了顿。他是一个好的政客，即使他讨厌政客，但他可以——可以在有更多权力的情况下做好事，他可以……

 _ _不，他不可以。__ 他没有去请求成为神盾的局长，也没有人来问他是否想要这份工作。他绝对不想要更多的影响力，然而，他的头部后方有一个小小的声音，编织着全部可能的情景，低语着，如果没有束缚的话，他能够做些什么……

可能会把他们推向比注册法案更糟糕的灾难，即使他不太敢想象 _ _那样__ 会如何。Steve为此而死，Tony永远也不会忘记这一点。

三栖母舰的警报响起，Tony立刻站起身，向控制室跑去，即使是他在用绝境访问那些细节的时候。

恶者不息。

*

任务甚至不到困难的程度，但他要完成事后的文书工作，然后一通又一通的电话打进来；不是Tony _ _拒绝__ 去睡觉，只不过是他几乎没什么时间去睡。有时候他会打个盹儿，在很少有的不需要他的注意力的时候，然后尖叫着醒来，记得Steve死在自己手里。

 _ _这不是真的，__ 他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，但重复话语完全帮不上忙，因为有那么一次， _ _这是真的。__

他不确定上一次自己他几乎得到充分休息是什么时候，但现在有个董事会议他必须出席，无论如何， _ _他很好，__ 然而事实并非如此。

他在大厦里Stark企业的走廊上遇见了Pepper，然后僵住了。

“我以为你正在休假。”他脱口而出。

Pepper没有看向他。“我不能永远逃避。”她说着，这是一个挑衅。

“而你并不需要。”Tony呢喃。

Pepper用奇怪的眼神看着他。“你说了什么？”

她不应该站在这里，比平常苍白，仍然戴着她的结婚戒指，想念着Happy。她不应该为Tony摧毁的东西付出代价。

“我很抱歉，”他说道，“我会补救它的。”

他不确定她是不是想要冲他大喊或者打他，但这都不重要：他有宝石，跟往常一样，而且他不敢相信他之前居然没有想到这个，但没关系，他现在会把它改正过来。他是个工程师，这就是他的工作。

很简单，只是去许一个Happy还活着的愿望。

停下来，这才是困难的部分。

*

在那之后的，都是小事。

Bill Foster不应死去。Thor的克隆体在那场战斗就不应该被派出来。

（Tony不能使自己 _ _不去__ 接触Steve Rogers，即使拥有现实宝石，他也不能够改变那一点，他毫无保留地信任着Steve，即使在他记得从EMP的痛苦中重启系统时也不能。）

微小、不重要的事情，去避免打斗，去逆转死亡，去让战争更简单、更快结束。

最后，他们在战斗，没有令到纽约下沉，但Tony还是一样地对抗着Steve，而Steve把他击倒，在最后一击之前定在了那里。

有时候，Tony会忍不住想要改变那个，让自己从中解放出来。

Steve投降了，而Tony每次都会保证他能安全抵达法院，然后他会在监狱里，其他未注册的英雄们也随着Tony缓慢地改变现实而被抓住，和他关在一起：蜘蛛侠，隐形女，惩罚者。他们都很安全。

*

强大的复仇者们阻止了奥创侵占地球，Tony已经好几个月没有和Steve并肩作战了，而他仍然不能习惯他 _ _不在__ 身边。

这真的太浪费了，Steve不应该在监狱里腐烂，没有人应该这样。

 _ _雷霆特工队计划，__ Tony想着，然后在让三栖母舰降落到停机坪之前他就起草好了提议书。

他都懒得脱掉战甲了——这有什么意义呢？他认为——他把提议书发送给了国防部书记。

他在第二天收到了回复，Gyrich拒绝了这个提议，所以Tony使用了宝石，创造了一个Gyrich不再是一个麻烦的现实。

总统为了安全和不愿释放有超能力的罪犯为理由拒绝签字，而且——他是民主选出来的，Tony能， _ _他不能，__ 这是他不会去做的事，他不会去 _ _影响每一个人的思想__ ……但是他可以让他的任期更快结束，没错。

他修复了Thor的克隆体，而它几乎，几乎就像是Thor本人回来了，然后他把钢铁蜘蛛侠的制服给了Natasha，Carol陪他经历着这一切，什么都没改变；因为她总是站在Tony这边——但是随着他作出越来越多的改变，他能看见她的肩膀逐渐没有那么紧绷，表情越来越放松。

这样对所有人都更好，他想。

他在满大人能作出第一步行动之前就把他抓住了，然后让自己在神盾的所有行动中都没有失败过——因为对现实作出的细微改变让任务成功了，每一次都是。

无限宝石不是在他胸前的口袋里，就是在手腕的间隙中，Tony Stark是一个备受爱戴的神盾局长，就在那时，他宣布自己要参加总统竞选。

最终，一切都是那么的顺利。

他从听证会之后就没见过Steve了，那已经是在诸多现实以前。

*

他全身覆盖着战甲，降落在木筏监狱。他是神盾局长，当然能够独自前去跟囚犯谈话。

“拜托，”Tony对警卫说道，“我能照顾好自己。”

（不去对抗Steve，他不能，他知道，想着Steve击倒了他，然后差点把他打死——但那是因为Tony让他这么做，因为Tony永远不会用他致命的武器对着他。）

他们不喜欢他这么做，表现得很清楚，所以Tony补充道：“我是钢铁侠，记得吗？”

所以他得到的结果是：私密的会议室，没有警卫守着，有监控录像，而Tony通过绝境循环着影像，然后Steve被带了进来。

仅仅是跟他身处同一个房间，都让他紧张不已。Tony是那么的想念他，而现在……现在他已经不再确定应该要说些什么了。

“你有什么事，Stark？”Steve问道。

Tony不知道该说什么。他之前从来没试过来见Steve是有原因的。

在应对 _ _Steve死过一次、我杀了Steve、和现实宝石把他带了回来__ 这些事上他能做的不多。噩梦总能找到方法来提醒他，所以他很少睡觉。他让自己一直工作来保持清醒，总是去出任务来阻止自己想到Steve。

但现在Steve就在这里，而他不得不去面对所有事。

他在颤抖。他把战甲的关节部位全都锁定，这样Steve就看不见了。他只想伸出手去触碰Steve，他想要确定他真的是 _ _完整__ 的，但他不能这么做。

天啊，他就不应该过来，他正换气过度，而且，反正他也不知道应该说些什么……

“Tony？”Steve问道，声音听上去不一样了。

__Tony。_ _

他承受不了。“我想和你谈谈关于雷霆特工队的事。”他开口。

Steve笑了笑。“不。”然后他看向Tony，仿佛他能够透过战甲看到他的表情，而Steve会是唯一一个能做到这件事的，“而且这不是你想要说的。”

“我——”

“我听说你在竞选总统，Stark局长。在你体内还有一点诚信吗？”

这不痛不痒的，因为这只是意味着Steve过来就是为了说这番话。

但有一件事情Tony不明白，是关于Steve的。“当时在最后……”他开始说道，“你为什么放弃了？”

Steve身体紧绷。“你知道为什么，”他说道，“你就在那里。”

“最前排呢。”Tony苦笑着点头，脑海里有那么多不同的记忆，就这一个，是一样的。

Steve，一遍又一遍地殴打着他。Steve，毁掉了他的面甲。Steve，举高盾牌，准备把他杀死。

“把头盔脱掉吧。”Steve轻声说道。跟他上次那样说的是那么不同。

怎样Tony都不能拒绝，即使只是打开了面甲，他都感觉到赤裸和迷茫。

Steve的眼睛睁大，如同对什么感到惊讶。Tony不想知道他看到了什么，他什么都没说，Steve也没有；有那么一会儿，他们只是安静地站在那里。

然后Steve移开了视线。“反正所有事都会按照你的意愿发展。”他说。

在这个现实，Steve是对的。

“但是——我不知道为什么你会出现在这里，你想达到什么目的……”

恰恰什么目的都没有，Tony想着。

“我几乎杀了你，”Steve直率地说道，“你——你曾是我最好的朋友，而我几乎杀了你。”

他用力地握住桌子的边沿。在Tony的思维之下，绝境已经开始计算，这张桌子是什么材料做成的，它有多宽，要多用力才能把它弄坏。

Tony不在意那个，因为他正惊恐地注视着Steve。“ _ _你几乎杀了我？__ ”他问道，他想要大哭或者大笑，他不确定。

“我不能接受，”Steve咆哮道，“如果我杀了你，我将永远不会， _ _不会__ 原谅我自己。别表现得像是一个他妈的惊喜。”他愤怒地补充道。

 _ _我几乎杀了你，__ Tony想着。这太多了，超出了他的承受范围，他竭嘶底里地发出一阵笑声。

Steve站了起来。“够了，该结束了。”

Tony朝他伸出一只手，但它几乎是立刻就垂下到身旁。“我杀了你。”他说道。

Steve看上去很反感。“你喝醉了吗，Stark？那样的话就能解释很多——”

“那场战争，所有的——都是我的错，”Tony说道，“而且你死了，那也是我的错。”他呼吸过快，眼睛通红，他是那么的可悲，然而他 _ _并不在乎__ 。

Steve无言地注视着他。

“所以——我把它修正过来了。”他说道。

“你把它修正过来了。”Steve重复道，他的声音充满鄙视。

“我——它没有成功，”Tony说道，“它没有——所以我不得不杀了你。我不得不杀了你，然后再把你带回来，然后……”

他开始哭泣，而且停不下来。

这值得，这必须值得。

Steve冲过来把他推到墙上固定住。Tony穿着绝境战甲，但不记得该怎么使用它、

“你做了什么？”Steve轻声呢喃着，声音里充满危险。

“我用了现实宝石。”Tony声音破碎地说出口，“这是为了你，Steve，全是为了你。”

Steve放开了他，仿佛他已燃烧殆尽，而Tony双膝着地地倒下了。他预料着会被拳头揍，但等了一会儿之后什么都没发生，就像是Steve不怎么能接受这个消息，而当爆发终于来临之时，却不是身体上的。

“Wanda没有给你上过这一课吗？”Steve争吵着，“你——你真是没救了，Stark。”

Tony闭上眼，他不能逃离从Steve口中说出的真相。

“那个——所以我死了。这不是 _ _你__ 要去修复的。你不能——你不能那样玩弄这个世界，把我们当成了你的玩具——你总是那么想的吗，Stark？！”

Tony摇了摇头，这是没有的事。他不过是……需要Steve，那么的需要。眼泪从他的脸上滑落，渗透着破坏他的身体，透过眼泪他不能很好的看清楚。

“你还做了什么，Stark？！”Steve吼道，“还有什么？！你 _ _到底是从哪里__ 开始的？新复仇者的队伍，还是——天啊，你真是个怪物。”

他不能那么做。

Steve用力地把他拽了起来，像是丝毫没有被后者身上的战甲影响到。他的手指戳进了Tony下颚的位置，那里是他的面甲没有覆盖到底地方。“你简直就像是我们应该与之对抗的罪犯，”他说道。他看着像是被吓到了，真的，他也没有真的打到Tony，而这并不要紧，Tony也很恐慌，这不能像是这样，这 _ _不可以__ 。Tony需要他，他的确需要。

Tony _ _爱着__ 他，但这毫不相干。

“我很抱歉。”他呢喃道，然后他把手放到Steve胸口的位置，发出一记斥力炮直直地穿过了他的心脏。

Steve蹒跚地后退着，很快他的身体就伴随着空洞的撞击声倒下了。Tony沿着墙壁滑落，没有朝他看一眼，他不会看的；相反，他拿出了现实宝石，然后他一遍又一遍地许愿， _ _修复它，修复它。__

*

Tony又和Steve一起在这个房间里了，而这不是他所想的‘修复’的含义，他需要出去， _ _离开这里，__ 但是——

也许宝石知道的更多，也许他 _ _能够__ 修复这一切。

所以他把真相告诉Steve，平静，尽可能地平静，而结果却是他被打落到地面，哭泣着，而Steve完全没有改变他的立场。

Tony又一次杀死了他。

同一个房间，再来一次。

Steve永远都不会明白，而Tony不能让他记得这些，所以他杀了他，再复活，然后他数不清次数了，这就像是个他逃离不了的噩梦。

最终，当他准备好把斥力炮对准他自己的脑袋时，他明白了。

Steve永远不会理解任何事。

Tony甚至都不跟他说话了，他再次使用宝石，试着永远不要去见Steve。

这样将会更好。

*

佛罗里达州总是犹疑不决，即便对他来说也是，所以Tony使用了宝石，他现在当选了总统。

他已经计划好了，要对预算和教育进行改革，但最重要的是：安全。

他签了自己的雷霆特工队提案，然后它成真的了。

“所以说，”Carol说道，“你打算什么时候告诉他们？”

Tony动作僵硬，“告诉他们什么？”他问道。他应该把战甲漆成红白蓝的，他想。这是这个国家的颜色， _ _Steve__ 的颜色。

“告诉 _ _Steve，__ ”她阐明，“他不会喜欢的，你知道，但是——”

“我不会告诉他的。”Tony说道。他试过了，他不会重复去做，他——他不能面对Steve，还不可以，可能永远都不能，“由你去。”

Carol对所有人来说都是一个更好的朋友，他们会听她的。

她扬起眉毛看着他：“这可是 _ _Steve。__ ”

“我知道。”“Tony说道，“而且他恨我，所以应该由你去说服他。”

令人痛心的是，Carol甚至都没有跟他争论这一点。

她给了Tony一个快速的拥抱，然后点点头。

*

Carol让所有人都加入到了这个计划，Tony都想要亲吻她了。

Steve，能猜出来，他拒绝成为美国队长；拒绝任何的代号。那也不是什么让人吃惊的事情，Tony还是给他准备了制服，一件能够像是战甲一样在战场上保护他的制服。

雷霆特工队计划很成功，公众很喜欢它：常言道，钢铁侠，他们的总统，原谅了他的老敌人们，而且还同意他们继续使用他们的力量去做好事。

Tony爱死他的公关队伍了。

他试着往绝境里编程让自己变得不再需要睡眠，但似乎并不怎么起作用，而每次他闭上眼睛，他都会看到他的手按压在Steve的胸前，斥力炮直直地穿过他的心脏。

（不知怎么地，最糟糕的仍然是第一次：Steve倒在法院的阶梯上，接着Tony的世界开始塌陷，直到只有尘土剩下来。）

他看着从大厦厨房里找到的一瓶威士忌很久，然后才倒了出来。他可以许愿让它不再存在，但他太害怕自己那么做了，某一天他会希望它 _ _回来的。__

他还和神威复仇者一起出任务。他希望他们中的一个人会去杀了他。Steve在雷霆特工队那边表现得很好，Tony只是需要注意不要在战场上遇见他。

世界终于走上正轨，而Tony不知道为什么他的每次呼吸都会痛，为什么他想到自己就感到恶心。他知道，真的知道，第一次的时候，他开始为了超英注册法案与Steve战斗——Tony从来没有想过那会有什么好结局。

但他总觉得身边的事物都在破碎，而他只是看不见。

*

今天是注册日，一切尘埃落定。

每个人都认为他喜欢它，把它变成了一个节日，毕竟，这是超级英雄注册法案通过成为法律的日子——其他平民百姓也很欢喜。Tony把它当做一个提醒，一个他并不需要的提醒。注册法案让他吃了苦头，即使是现在他正对着照相机摆姿势，他能想到的只有Steve，在法院阶梯上流着血。

他穿着战甲，对外说是为了安保措施；实际上，他只是在庆幸没有人能看到他的脸。

Hulk莫名其妙地出现了：比Tony之前见到的他更年长和更强壮了些。他看上去明显并不友善，而Tony则在周围的世界开始改变时给斥力炮冲能。然后，他发现自己整个人身处在一个不同的地方，绝境因为突发在他身上的空间传送而闪动着警报。至少他的队伍还在周围，所有的神威复仇者都像是原来的那些。如果他认真想想，其实这并不是什么新鲜事，只是一个很典型的超级英雄星期三。

Tony眨了眨眼。

有那么一瞬间，他感觉到周围都是模糊的，而且不确定自己在哪里，或者为什么会在这里，然后一切又恢复了。

他们从北部收到一个警报，未注册的超级英雄们出现了。在这些天这可以说很奇怪，但这还是发生了，而Tony总是试着独自去处理这种事情，把这当做一个例子。现在在他面前有五个人，他除了Ares之外谁都认不出来。

他不相信任何人。“我是一个小茶壶，又矮又胖的小茶壶。”他说道。他每天都在让绝境运行着某个小小的任务，生成当前的口令。

“什么？”Ares答道，这可 _ _不是__ 该有的回答。

Tony _ _讨厌__ 斯克鲁人。

他把关心真正的Ares的想法放到一边，前去攻击斯克鲁人，在他附近，他能看见Carol正和某个叛变的超级英雄作战。这个看上去像是Ares的斯克鲁人很好，但不够好；他们从来都不好。Tony正准备给他最后一击，然后一道雷电让他们都吓了一跳。

“到底是谁……”Tony开口。Thor跟他们是一伙的，不然还能有谁？

“拜托，Stark，你以为他们会派谁？”是Steve的声音，很刻薄，就像这些天他们交谈时一样。

而这就 _ _正是__ Tony讨厌斯克鲁的原因。不知道为什么，他们总是能找到他的最弱点。

“我们现在正处于一个脱离了时间和空间的破碎维度里的外星世界，找到和营救美国的总统——从任何意义上来说——这是一个自杀性任务，”Steve，不是Steve，说道，“只有雷霆特工队才是可消耗的牺牲品。”

 _ _Steve不是可消耗的牺牲品，__ Tony想着。他立刻在责备自己；这不能是Steve，他不应该去在意一个斯克鲁人说的话……

他的思考被看起来像Ares的那个斯克鲁人在他身边经过时打断了，他很快的把雷电击中到Thor的头骨。Tony不怎么明白，直到另一个未注册的超级英雄在附近旋转着把一把不受笔直投向Penance的心脏。

__不。_ _

“让这一切没发生过，”Tony拿出宝石，呢喃着，“ _ _让这一切没发生过。__ ”

但什么都没发生，事物都没有倒退回它们应在的状态。

Tony令自己摆脱恐慌，他很好。发生了很多事，一切都太快了，他不过是被忽然的死亡、被那个假的Steve分了心；他可以先打败他，然后在能集中精神的时候再修复一切。 _ _他没问题。__ 他驱使自己上前去，在那个假的Steve能再打倒Tony队伍里的人之前攻击他。“你好，我的名字是Joe，”Tony说道，尝试使用口令。他并不期待任何回答，他已经用斥力炮瞄准好了。

“口令——我在底层工厂工作！”Steve吼道，“我不是斯克鲁人，Tony！这是真的！”

Tony愣住了。

“有什么东西在影响你的记忆，Tony。”Steve告诉他，在他面前举起了盾牌，如同 _ _现在__ Tony会过来攻击他。

他说的……那不可能。Tony有绝境和现实宝石，没有东西能影响他。也就是说……“有什么东西影响了 _ _你的记忆。__ ”

“我不敢相信你的傲慢，”Steve打断，“Richards派我们来的——拜托，Tony！清醒过来，你已经害死两个人了！”

“我会修复它的。”Tony对他说。

“他们 _ _死了，__ Tony，没有什么可以修复的。”Steve低吼道，“在更多人死去之前跟我们走吧。”

“你以为这是第一次发生这种事吗？”Tony猛地说道。他知道结局不会好，但没关系，他很快就会去修复它，但收效，他得说出这个可怕的秘密，他可以分享它，他可以和Steve说。就几秒钟——但已经足够了，总比没有好。“你在法院门前的阶梯上被杀害了，而我修复了这一切。”

然后他一直在修复着现实。为什么Steve _ _从来__ 都不能理解呢？

他们在一个很紧急的状况；现在，也许Steve能够越过他最初的反应，然后也许他终会看清Tony的另一面……

“你不是疯了，就是一个怪物。”Steve说道，他把重心放到另一只脚上，换了另一种握紧盾牌的姿势。

这句话Tony已经听够了。“我曾经让你复活过，”他说，“我会再做一次的。”

Tony把单束激光对准他，毫不犹豫就发射了，激光笔直穿过了Steve的胸膛。

他没有看着Steve倒下，因为这不重要。他已经这么做好多回了。他没有天真地去想自己不会再次那么做：他回答。无论他需要做多少次。他拿起现实宝石，集中注意力。希望这个世界回复正常。

什么都没发生。

Tony惊恐地看着周围。复仇者们和未注册的英雄们停止了打斗，全都在注视着他。

Tony尝试再次使用宝石。

“Tony！”Carol大喊道，“Tony，住手！”

他无视她，跪在了Steve身旁。“让这一切没发生过，”他呢喃道，“让这一切没发生过！”

什么都没有。就像是宝石失去了力量，就像是……

 _ _我们在一个外星世界。__ Steve说过，那时候Tony立刻就无视了。

如果Steve当时没有说谎呢？如果……Tony知道无限宝石只能在他们的宇宙中才能被使用。但那不可能，那不会是真的，那就意味着Steve死了，真的死了，而这是Tony的错。

那是——不。

__不。_ _

他尖叫着，用手臂摇晃着Steve，什么都没发生，Steve没有醒来。

“Tony，”Carol说道，“他死了。”

“ _ _不！__ ”Tony大喊，“他不能死，不，不——”

 _ _让这一切都消失吧，__ 他想着。 _ _回到今天早上，他正和他的队伍整装待发，每个人都很好，__ ** _ ** _而且Steve还活着_**_** _ _的时候。__

宝石没起作用。他混乱地打开隔间取出宝石。他可以看到它，就在这里，他能够感受到它的力量——但就是 _ _不起作用。__

这不可能。

__Steve死了。_ _

“真可怜。”某个人说道。Tony抬起眼睛看着Hulk。

一波记忆碎成片地涌进他的大脑。

注册日的游行，Hulk出现了，然后把他们转送走——天啊，Steve是对的，Tony的记忆被篡改了，而且……

“你在错误的维度。”Hulk继续说道，但Tony没在听。

他低头看向Steve，他死在他身前，被他亲手杀死了。他看回到现在毫无作用的现实宝石。

他想起了，他杀死Steve然后复活他那么多次，然后他感到恶心。Steve是对的，Steve总是对的，他的确是个怪物。

他把斥力炮对准自己的头，毫不犹豫地发射了。

这是他这段时间以来，做的唯一一件正确的事。


End file.
